fantasy_forest_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Expansions
Expansion is the ability of players to add more land to their Forest. When your Forest expands, the newly annexed land is filled with obstacles that have to be cleared before the land is useable. Each expansion costs more coins than the last. After four? expansions, a Realm Rune is also a requirement for expanding. Realm Runes can be obtained from Mining. The Mine is unlocked at level 11, you'll need to obtain Explosives in order to mine. You can collect these by breeding your animals. You can only hold the amount of Realm Runes needed for your next expansion. NOTE: Once you have the amount of Runes needed to expand you will no longer receive any Realm Runes from mining until you spend Runes to expand! If you wish to expand your Forest faster, you may also spend to buy the amount of Runes equalling the shortfall from the number of Runes required to begin your next expansion. Each Rune costs 10 . The game will automatically calculate the amount of Runes needed for your next expansion. Quantities of Realm Runes may also be gained as prizes in certain events. You may expedite your expansion process with . The amount of required to instantly finish an expansion is equal to 10 times the amount of hours remaining, rounded up to the nearest tenth of an hour. For example, if an expansion will take 3 hours and 20 minutes to complete, the cost will be 10 times 3.3, which is 33 . Some Animals and their habitats can only be unlocked after reaching certain levels and expanding to them. For a list of the levels where these become available, please check the Level Rewards page. Expansion Costs Notes *By expanding to the Frostfang's home players will unlock Water type animals. Players will also obtain the Frostfang, plus its Water Way habitat automatically, and at no additional cost. *On expanding to the Lightning Leopard's home players will unlock Electric type animals. Players will also obtain the Lightning Leopard, plus its Electric Enclave habitat automatically, and at no additional cost. *On expanding to the Treent of Life's home players will obtain the Treent of Life, plus its Living Wood habitat automatically, and at no additional cost. *The Treent of Life's expansion will cost 16 and 10,000,000 , and will take only 10 seconds to complete. *On expanding to the Hareon's home players will obtain the Hareon, plus its Fire Field habitat automatically, and at no additional cost. *The Hareon's expansion will cost 12 and 5,000,000 , and will take only 10 seconds to complete. *On expanding to the Solar Bear's home players will obtain the Solar Bear, plus its Earth Plateau habitat automatically, and at no additional cost. *The Solar Bear's expansion will cost 70 and 1,000,000 , and will take 12 hours to complete. *On expanding to the Poppy Pony's home players will obtain the Poppy Pony, plus its Big Nature Preserve habitat automatically, and at no additional cost. *The Poppy Pony's expansion will cost 80 and 1,000,000 , and will take 10 seconds to complete. Category:Market Category:Gameplay